


Fatherhood

by Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Erik remained with Magda and was a Father to Pietro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatherhood

Erik had been lying on the bed, waiting for Magda to fall asleep so he could get up to get a drink. He moved to kiss her cheek before he stood, slipping out of the room. He was halfway down the stairs when the thin, wailing cry of his son came from the nursery. He groaned softly, turning around and making his way back up the stairs. He slipped into the door room, moving to the silver painted crib.  
  
Erik looked down at the tiny baby, swallowing a little bit. He was scared to reach into the crib and lift the slightly premature baby; he seemed like he would break if Erik held him too tightly. Slowly, he dipped his hands into the cot before lifting the baby in his arms. He stopped his snuffling almost immediately, looking up with big brown eyes as he stuck a thumb in his mouth.  
  
Erik was speechless. He couldn’t believe this precious child in his arms was his He  reached down to Pietro, smiling as his finger was gripped by an incredibly tight hold, chuckling softly before moving down to kiss his forehead. He went to sit on the window seat, making sure to hold the baby close to him, tightening the blue comforter around Pietro. As his son kicked out, loosening it again, Erik let out a soft chuckle.  
  
“You’re so precious... I promise I will never let you down. I won’t let anyone hurt you... I’ll protect you with my life...”


End file.
